Battle Mode
A playable game mode in Kid Icarus: Defender of Light. Previously known as Together mode, the name was changed since Story can be played "together" as well. Play with friends or foes in a variety of gamemodes nearby or far away, unrelated to the story. Games include 'Free for All', 'Light vs Dark', 'Capture the Flag' (other fan game inspired), and 'Survival' (other fan game inspired) Solo: Play with CPUs only. Far Away: Battle online with friends or with people around the world. Nearby: Battle against players nearby via local wireless. Gear: Add weapons to a quick access list, power sets, and item sets for use in battle. Sets are separate so you can easily switch which item sets and power sets you want to use rather than recreating each set when you want to use a different combination with a different weapon. Full sets are also available to make. Additional Settings for Matches: When hosting a room, you can choose to disable power and/or item sets. Match Types Free for All: Just as in KI:U, up to 6 people battle for themselves Earning points for KOs on enemies. Light vs Dark: Fight 3 on 3 until a team's health bar is depleated and the team's angel apears. The team's angel that is finished first loses. Capture the flag: Two bases, two teams, 6 players. Get the opposing team's flag back to your base to earn points for your team. Survival: Join up to 5 others in a fight on a large arena fighting waves and waves of monsters. See how long you can last! The more waves you survive, the more rewards you'll get. Deathmatch: With 4 times the normal health, fight until you're finished. If the battle is still going on when you're finished, you can run around the map, picking up and droping off items as well as an unlimited supply of celestrial fireworks. Tourney: Create a Tourny for Light vs Dark, Free for All, and/or Capture the Flag. Additional Options: When hosting a match, you can choose to disable powers and items, as well as an option to lower all weapons to the basic 100 value for the battle. Stages All stages from KI:U have been carried over with a variety of new ones. Stages have been divided into optional categories of Small, Medium, and Large. Windy Wasteland L Lava Basin L Starlight Observatorty L ncient Fortress S Twilight Stratosphere L Desert Tomb M Rail Temple L Cave of Spirits L Forgoten City L Spiral Tower M Large Arena L Small Arena S Woodland Forest: L. Full of trees and bushes, this forest has other obstacles, streams, ponds and more. Stormy Village: L. A small village in a rocky area during a rainstorm. Cetain buildings are open, and others can be climbed onto for hiding or a tactical advantage. Oceanside Bay: L. A beach full of rocks and ridges, along with some secret tunnels and islands. Skyworld: L. Fight on the various islands on skyworld, including a section of Palutena's Temple traveling via grind rail and jump pad. There are open areas as well as enclosed building with good sniping spots. Don't fall! Rematch Ruins: L. Ancient ruins, perfect for any battle featuring 4 areas connected by grind rail: an arena, an underground area with pillars, open area with large boulders, and a tower with 3 grind rails leadin to it and a jump pad down. Throwback Story Stages Bring back memories from KI:U with these stages based on various chapters. Dark Lord's Castle: S. The main hall of a Dark Lord's castle with two staircases and two levels. That Burning Town: The town attacked by the Hewdraw, with an added walkway, and a grindrail connecting two parts of the town. Labrinth of Deciet: L. A "parking lot" built by pandora. Seafloor Palace: S. The first room of the sea floor palace, with added passages to and from the upper level. Space Pirate Ship: L. The storage deck of a Space Pirate Deck, used for Storing stolen contalations. It has added jump pads and grind rails. Phionex Mountain: S. The first portion of Phionex mountain. Don't fall in the lava! Reset Bomb Forest: M. A maze of plants created by a reset bomb. Lunar Sanctum: L. An outer portion of the lunar sanctum, looking like the moon's surface. It has lasers as well as added jump pads. Arum Island: L. Part of the massive Arum Island with and inside and an outside area. Decimated Town: M. Part of a destroyed town attacks in a war years ago, with passageways, tunnels and jump pads. Palutena's Temple: M. An interior part of Palutena's temple when it was damaged in a war years ago. It's twisted with prison cells and winding passageways. Caos Island: S. An enlarged version of a small floating Island in the Chaos Vortex, wiyh jump pads and obstacles. Category:Kid Icarus: Defender of Light Category:Fanmade Game Category:Game Modes